Martin Anderson
"I don't mind fat people; fat and lazy people I have a problem with"- Martin Anderson Martin Willard Anderson is a fictitious character from the YouTube TV series The Lenny Leggo Show. He one of the show's main characters and is the cousin and roommate to Jonah Flenderson, who is also a main character of the show. Character Martin Anderson, despite his phobia of graphic images, is a surgeon at "Skyler City Regional Medical Center". Generally among the main characters of the series, Martin is considered to be "the one who get's stuck with all the bad luck". His cousin, Jonah B. Flenderson, is one of the laziest human beings known. Nearly every night, unless he gets off work in the middle of the day (although his gets off at some point in the night far more often), he comes home to find that his cousin has trashed the entire room. Martin himself is the one who must clean up as Jonah usually falls asleep on the couch and cannot be woken up for several hours. Also, despite his constant promises not to, Jonah also has a habit of cleaning out their collectively shared bank account and spending the money on lottery tickets. Every time this happens, Jonah's excuse is that he "feels lucky", however, they always lose when this happens. Martin has threatened numerous times to evict Jonah if he does not stop living like such a pig, however, Martin has never been able to reach a state of authority over his cousin, for a few different reasons; for example, Martin weighs in at about 160 pounds, while Jonah at at least 260 pounds (although Jonah isn't quite as fit as Martin, and could have a much bigger advantage over his cousin if it weren't for his near-obese weight). As a result, Martin has never been successful in evicting his cousin. However, his "loser" cousin is not the only the cause for all of Martin's bad luck. For example, he has also been sent to a mental hospital on numerous occasions for sheer emotional meltdowns for various (usually ridiculous) reasons, almost constantly has to fight old ladies (and usually loses) when encountering the last of something at the grocery store, and almost always loses when playing a board game with someone else. Martin also has a strong tendency to become broke, usually due to poor financial knowledge. As a result, he has resorted to becoming a cheapskate. Martin has obtained a serious habit of pirating movies, TV shows, and music illegally. Usually, he is able to get away with it, but always wounds up caught sooner or later, always resulting in an enormous list of pirated items brought in before authorities. This has caused his internet to shut down on numerous occasions, sometimes for up to a month. Other ways Martin cheapskates include baking cookies on the dashboard of his car or hanging his clothes outside to dry (there is a strong thunderstorm with heavy rain almost every time he does this). In 2014, Martin, Jonah, and Lenny, all of whom were roommates at the time (this before Lenny's marriage to Katrina) attended Game 7 of the 2014 MLB World Series in Kansas City Missouri, where the San Francisco Giants defeated the Kansas City Royals. Lenny and Jonah were rooting for San Francisco, since they were their home-state team playing the game, while Martin was rooting for Kansas City, as his at the time girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend) was born in Kansas City. The Giants' victory resulted in Martin losing a bet he made to Lenny. To pay his dues, Martin had to drive all the way back to California with the sentence "I LOVE THE TWINKLE FAIRY SHOW" emblazoned in shoe polish on the back window of his car. On another occasion, he was almost arrested on the job when the entire hospital was raided by the FBI due to a supposed bomb threat: however, the visitor who made the initial 911 call misheard Martin by hearing "I'm gonna blow this place up tonight!", when he actually said "I'm gonna go up to that place tonight! (by "that" he was referring to a new restaurant that had recently opened up)". Martin is a devout Libertarian. It is not uncommon for political debates to start up, sometimes literally out of nowhere, between him and Harvey Duncan, who is a devout Democrat. Martin is not married. He has had a countless number of girlfriends in the past, all of which have dumped him for various reasons. Strangely enough, Katrina Leggo, who is now Lenny's wife, was one of them. Martin wears a cyan-greenish work attire, black pants, and black shoes. He is always shown to be wearing this attire even when he is not working, similar to his cousin Jonah: in fact, he even carries a stethoscope around with him at all times. He also wears glasses. His birthday is February 29th, therefore he is forced to celebrate his birthday on some other day (usually February 28th), 75% of the time. Additionally, his blood type it O-, therefore he is constantly used as a "blood bank" at the hospital during surgeries involving mass blood loss (as O- blood is universally compatible with other types of blood and therefore can be donated or loaned over to anyone). He is right handed. Personality Martin, despite being a constant victim of circumstances in one way or another, seems to enjoy his life: he appears to be good at getting past all of his "bad luck" and focusing on the good in his life. At times, he even humorously acknowledges his tendency to fall victim to bad luck. On another note, Martin is rather arrogant when it comes to women. Though he'd never admit it, and sometimes he isn't even aware of it, Martin, as a man, thinks of himself, as well as men in general, as dominant to women. This is likely to be the reason why he is still single, and also has a long list of ex-girlfriends: Martin, however, mistakes this as part of his bad-luck streak. Martin has a history of having a serious addiction to anime. One occasion, Jonah walked into Martin's bedroom to find that he was lying on the floor curled up while telling himself "back away....back away" (Martin was telling himself to back away from his computer and was trying to prevent himself from looking at anime drawings he found from numerous websites from the internet). Jonah would not have thought to have done anything, but since Martin's had a bloody rag next to him, from Martin cutting himself due to his addiction not curing his current state of depression, he called Lenny for help. Martin was taken to rehab and he later decided to format his computer: he was found to have had over 50,000 anime themed pictures on his hard-drive and also (illegally) downloaded over 3,000 anime TV shows. Following his release from rehab, he went down to his Catholic church to confess. His present ambition is to marry his romantic interest, Jessie Roberts, have 20 kids, and live peacefully with his family "in a mansion on a random island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean". Likes * His cousin Jonah Flenderson * Getting into political debates * Dating * Dating websites * StareStation Dislikes * The inconsiderate messes his "bum" cousin Jonah leaves behind for him to clean up. * Having to listen to Harvey Duncan discuss mammoth conservation or politics. * F-Mail Political Opinions Martin is libertarian: he favors several stances of the libertarian party, including political freedom and autonomy, emphasizing freedom of choice, voluntary association, individual judgment, and self-ownership. Although he does not realize it, Martin essentially supports anarchism. He often tells Lenny of his idea of a government without any kind of individual leader at all, run exclusively by "the people", to which Lenny remakes is anarchism, but Martin insists that they are different things. Like many libertarians, Martin has opinions that are rather contradictory to what he claims to stand for, although he seldom realizes this. For example, Martin is a men's right activist on Twitter, claiming to support "gender equality", but is actually far more biased and caring towards men than he is women. He calls virtually every thing that even almost endorses women's rights as "third wave". Martin is neither for or against raising the minimum wage to $15. He has said "As long as our living standards up kept up to their full potential, I couldn't care less how its done, whether its raising the minimum wage, or lowering taxes. You either earn high and pay high, or earn low and pay low, both ideas cancel each other out if you ask me". Martin is against universal healthcare. Since he works in a hospital himself, he acknowledges that many of his patients have an easier time getting by their bills without healthcare than with it. Martin strongly opposes the death penalty, arguing that the punishment is a "merciless action based on nothing but revenge". Martin believes that more prisoners than not who have been executed have learned their lesson prior to their execution and that more opportunity should be given to more cooperative inmates. Other characters, such as Lenny, that support the death penalty argue that it is the death penalty itself that teaches them, and that life in prison would not have the same effect on some people. They also claim that most prisoners who receive the death penalty lack regret, and that life in prison or even limited prison time is more commonly attributed to more sorry criminals. Nonetheless, Martin still believes that the death penalty is more centered around revenge and satisfaction of "getting even", rather than a form of discipline due to its very final in irreversible nature. It is also possible that Martin's stance against the death penalty is attributed to emotion, as Martin deals with the concept of death on a sometimes regular basis at the hospital, where he works, as it is a place where many Skyler City citizens take their last breath. Martin has even witnessed some patients take their last breath while on the job. Although Martin is against the death penalty as a whole, he has praised lethal injection for being "as humane and as less-barbaric as possible", and is glad that it has become the nation's primary method of carrying out an execution. Martin is neutral on the use of torture as a means of interrogation. He believes the protocol "can do good, but can do a lot more bad if taken out of control". His preferred method of torture is waterboarding, which he feels should become the country's primary means of torture. he prefers waterboarding over anything else because it "gives the prisoner a good ol' fashing glimpse of hell, without permanently harming them, unless of course it gets pushed to the extreme, which in that case, you can't totally feel sorry for the prisoner". Martin does not believe in global warming; He has called it an "honest myth", meaning that he believes people who believe it and the ones who created the theory have meant well, but contends that global warming is "simply incorrect". Like Lenny, Martin believes that some nature-conservation organizations might be scams, but has emphasized "Not all of them, let's not jump to conclusions. But if some of them were scams, it wouldn't surprise me. Just saying". Martin is against the Common Core State Standard Initiative. In 2016, Martin supported libertarian third party candidate Gary Johnson for president. Although he also liked Donald Trump, who eventually became the president-elect that year, he felt that a Johnson victory would result in a more peaceful public response. Religion Martin is a Catholic. Although he was raised Catholic his entire life, he did not become dedicated to the church until he was 25 years old. Appearance Like his cousin Jonah, Martin is always seen in his work attire, even when he is not working. He also always carries a stethoscope around with him even when he is not working, unlike Jonah, who, although wears his work attire, never carries any equipment while not on the job. He wears a teal work-outfit (although occasionally wears bluish attire), black pants, and black shoes, and wears glasses. For the first two episodes, Martin's stethoscope and glasses were not visible when the character was turned to the side. Sometime later, his character files were updated for the missing elements added. The first two sequences of The Tale of Biffy Martona were originally rendered without them and were re-rendered with the updated character design. Relationships Relationship with Jonah Flenderson Martin is both the cousin and roommate of Jonah Flenderson. While the two care about each other very much, there is nothing short of conflict between the cousins on a near daily basis. Jonah is a complete bum; he almost never does any chores around the property at all, and usually cannot be bothered to do so, leaving his cousin to do all the work even after he gets home. On some days, when Martin's shift ends in the middle of the night, it is not uncommon for him to come home to the apartment nothing short of trashed (during these days, Jonah likes to take advantage of the situation and invite friends over, often times without even letting his cousin know that he will be doing so). Relationship with Lenny Leggo Martin is also ex-roommates with Lenny Leggo. He was roommates with him for about three years before Lenny moved out having become married. Lenny and Martin have always enjoyed a good friendship, even after Lenny was no longer living with him. However, Martin's bad luck has taken the worst toll on this alliance. Every week to two weeks, the entire gang has their "Clue Tournament", most times resulting in Lenny vs Martin in the finals, and Lenny's victory. Everyone else tries to encourage Martin that he can't possibly be bad luck, since he makes it to the finals so often, despite always losing to Lenny (or occasionally, someone else) in the end. Sometimes, this cheers him up, but other times, he sees it as people merely teasing him of his close, yet always unsuccessful, victories. The only time Martin would have won was during a game where Martin was too faint of heart to risk it for a victory. He proceeded to dig through the entire deck of cards for the eight clock cards, thus "killing himself"; essentially forfeiting. However, it was then revealed that Martin would have actually won had he not forfeited but Martin's "suicide" resulted in Lenny's victory regardless. Relationship with Randy Stallone Martin has a strong alliance with Randy Stallone, mainly due to an event that he perceives to be the "best and worst" day of his life. Martin, having recently started a flash-animated series on YouTube, noticed a decent amount of subscribers for his new channel after releasing the first few episodes. Upon investigation, every subscriber, much to his horror, was either a "Minecraft" or "Five Nights at Freddy's" YouTube user no older than the age of 12. This prompted Martin to hang himself in a bank lobby public restroom (he chose to hang himself here because his family believed that it was "more honorable to be surrounded by wealth upon one's death"). However, he was lucky enough to run into Randy Stallone that day at the bank, who, upon discovering him in the bathroom attempting suicide, attempted to talk him out, having previously experienced the exact same internet experience (and still does to an extent even today). Randy was successful at saving Martin's life and the suicide was off; he has not attempted suicide since. Relationship with Harvey Duncan T/B/A The Lenny Lego Show During his original, prototype incarnation in "The Lenny Lego Show", his character was constantly referred to as "Mr. Ambulance". He had nearly the same character traits, with his biggest differences being in his name as well as his appearance. In his original incarnation, he wore a gray work-shirt instead of his now teal work-attire, a red instead of black stethoscope, boots instead of tennis shoes, and sunglasses instead of regular glasses. Absent from his new incarnation, he originally had a communication mic with him at all times (although he never seemed to use it) and blue gloves. Trivia * Martin's original art conception was made in under three hours. * Martin's last name was originally "Prescott". It was changed to "Anderson" as a homage to his original incarnation's identity, "Mr. Ambulance", as both "Ambulance" and "Anderson" start with the same letter. Jonah's last name "Flenderson" and original incarnation identity "Mr. Fireman", both have an F in common in the same manner, although this was completely unintentional and not discovered until later, when it was decided that Martin's last name would be changed as well to accommodate the similarities. * Martin Anderson and Katrina Kyla used to date each other, despite that she is now married to Lenny. Katrina dumped Martin after Jonah Flenderson moved into his house. Episode Appearances * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson * Fireworks * The Biffy Martona Chronicle * Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday * National Jonah Flenderson Day I * Thanksgiving Kerfuffle * The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant Gallery Image_No_15.jpg|Martin Anderson with his birthday cake. Image_No_1_(03).jpg|Martin in the halls of Skyler General Hospital. Image_No_4_(03).jpg|Martin being dragged to a mental ward after going crazy. Martin_ridiculous_shirt.jpg|Martin in his "ridiculous shirt" Martin_voting.jpg|Martin voices his support for Gary Johnson on his shirt in 2016 Martin_Prescott-_stand_(with_watch_mouth).png| Category:Primary (Main) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Characters